Mela Lee
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Singer | alias = | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Fate/Stay Night as Rin Tohsaka Rozen Maiden as Shinku Saint Tail as Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail When They Cry as Rena Ryugu | website = http://www.melalee.com/ | agent = }} Mela Lee (Birth name Mela Lee ', born July 31, 1976) is an American musician and voice actress. Filmography Animated Feature Film Roles *"Alpha and Omega" - Candy - Lionsgate Films Anime roles * ''Blade of the Immortal - Rin Asano * Bleach - Hiyori Sarugaki * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan - Shizuki Minakami * Durarara!! - Erika Karisawa * éX-Driver - Nina Anna Thunder * éX-Driver the Movie - Nina Anna Thunder * Fafner - Rina Nishio, Tsubaki Minashiro * Fate/Stay Night - Rin Tohsaka * FLAG (anime) - Lisa * Gurren Lagann - Darry, Baby Anne * IGPX - Max Erlich * Last Exile - Narrator , Lady Madthane * Mars Daybreak - Clara de Sirene * Rozen Maiden - Shinku * Rozen Maiden: Traumend - Shinku * Saint Tail - Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail * Saiyuki Reload, Saiyuki Gunlock - Yaone * Scrapped Princess - Natalie * Submarine 707R - GoedelB; Nobo I * Tokko - Automated Voice, Nurse, Policewoman * Tweeny Witches - Eva * The Twelve Kingdoms - Suzu, Rangyoku, Mokurin * Vampire Knight - '''Yuki Cross * Vandread: The Second Stage - Rebecca * Witch Hunter Robin - Touko Masaki * When They Cry - Rena Ryugu Video Games * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Rachel Alucard * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Rachel Alucard * Castle of Shikigami III - Nagino Ise, Emilio Stanburke, Freedom Wind * Eternal Poison - Classical Announcer * Luminous Arc * Summon Night * Trinity Universe - Rizelea ADR/voice replacement roles * "The Good Wife" - CBS Productions -ADR/Voice Replacement * "The Gilmore Girls" - Warner Bros Television - Season 6 &7 -ADR/Voice Replacement * "Entourage (TV Series)" - HBO, Season 3 - ADR/Voice Replacement * "Californication (TV series)" - Showtime, Season 1 - ADR/Voice Replacement * "Winged Creatures" - Columbia Pictures, Rowan Woods-director - ADR/Voice Replacement * "Captivity" - After Dark Films, Rolland Joffe-director - ADR/Voice Replacement * "The Year of Getting to Know Us" - Patrick Sisam, writer/director- ADR/Voice Replacement * "Twitches Too" - Disney Channel, Stuart Gillard-director - ADR * "Snowglobe" - ABC Family, Ron Lagomarsino - director - ADR * "Life is Not a Fairy Tale: The Fantasia Barrino Story" Lifetime Television, Debbie Allen - director - ADR/Voice Match & Replacement Documentary roles * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself External links *Welcome to "Mela Lee" - official website * *Welcome to "MagnoliaMemoir" -Official Magnolia Memoir Website * *Mela Lee at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database Category:1976 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people hu:Mela Lee ms:Mela Lee